


Mr. Right Now

by pastelgothicc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bulma is a woman of science and believes in horoscopes, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horoscopes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothicc/pseuds/pastelgothicc
Summary: Bulma is convinced her horoscope will lead her to find "Mr. Right." Vegeta is determined to at least be her Mr. Right now. *Complete!*
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 34
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Ball characters are property of Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. I do not own these characters.

“Buma, just pick an outfit and let's get going,” Eighteen yelled with a loud sigh rechecking her face in the mirror. “You know you look banging in everything.” 

“Ugh,” the blue headed beauty called out, trying on one last dress. “I know I’m overthinking this, but I just want to make sure I look absolutely perfect tonight.” 

“Bulma, don’t feel any pressure tonight, I know it’s been a while since you’ve put yourself out there since the breakup, but I just want you to have fun!” Eighteen called out to her. 

Bulma walked out of her bathroom and smoothed down the dress she finally settled on, a black, short, bodycon dress completely backless that hugged her curves and bust in all the right ways. Her outfit was a huge departure to the jeans, t-shirts, and lab coat she usually wore. Working at her family’s technology company, even at such a young age, didn’t usually call for dressing up. 

“Do I look alright?” Bulma asked her friend nervously. 

“You look hot as hell,” Eighteen reassured her. 

“Oh god, is it too much?” Bulma said nervously, giving herself an all over look again. “I haven’t really dressed up in a while.” She said. 

“No, you look fantastic.” Eighteen reassured her. 

Bulma grabbed her phone off her bed and read out loud “‘ _Love prediction for Leo: True love is closer than you think, Mr. Right is just around the corner. Lucky days this month, the 3rd, 15th, 16th, 22nd, 26th, and the 29th.’_ and today is the 29th! So I hope that’s the case tonight!” 

“Bulma, you’re a woman of science, you seriously can’t believe a _horoscope app,_ could you?” Eighteen said, rolling her eyes.

Bulma stared at the app again, the words, _Mr. Right is just around the corner,_ stared back at her. She knew it was silly to believe a horoscope app. Eighteen was right, she was a woman of science! She graduated college early with multiple degrees! But after terrible first dates, a couple on night stands and the lack of commitment from her on and off again boyfriend, (currently off) she couldn’t help but feel a twang of hopefulness reading her horoscope. 

“I know it’s silly, but I can’t help but hope this horoscope could be true tonight.” Bulma told her friend.

“You don’t need a horoscope, you could have anyone you want.” Eighteen reassured her.

“I know, I don’t want just anyone though...I want The One.” Bulma said, sighing. “Why is it so hard to meet people.” 

“Because you’ve been with your high school boyfriend since you were sixteen. Even when you guys break up, your hook ups are…questionable.” Eighteen said 

“Ugh I know, I know, I don’t even want to think about them,” Bulma said shaking her head with a laugh. “Where are we going tonight anyways?”

“We’re going to the Namek, it’s that fancy hotel in the city,” Eighteen told her. “It’s pretty elite but I got our names on the list, they have drinks and dancing. We’ll have plenty of options to scoop guys out,” Eighteen said with a smile. “I’ll call our ride now.”

The two friends rode in the cab over to the hotel in the city, gossiping and Eighteen did her best to hype Bulma up for her big night out since breaking up with her ex-boyfriend. After being strung along, and never getting the commitment she craved from him, she ended their relationship for good. _If you could even call it a relationship,_ she thought to herself. She shook her head, _“No thinking about him tonight.”_ Tonight was all about her. She wanted to find someone that matched her horoscope _“Mr. Right is just around the corner.”_ She knew it was silly, but really did want to believe it. Their rideshare dropped them off in front of The Namek which was a large, modern, hotel overlooking the city. Eighteen lead the way up the rooftop where the celebration was happening. She gave the doorman checking the guest list her name and they were allowed right in. 

The rooftop was buzzing with people drinking, dancing and chatting the night away. It was a different vibe than she was used to recently, her days mostly consisted of being cooped up in her lab or shopping with Eighteen, while her nights were mostly spent watching tv and aimlessly going on dates with guys from dating apps, but they never panned out. They were always too wishy washy, too immature, and the few she did end up hooking up with ended up being too intimidated when they learned she was poised to eventually be the CEO of her family’s company. 

They both got drinks and settled in a corner checking out all the guys who were there. Bulma was happy to be with Eighteen, even if nothing came tonight at least she was here with her friend. If Bulma had a hard time finding the right guy because they were intimidated by her intellect, Eighteen had it almost worse. Eighteen was absolutely gorgeous, with her blonde asymmetrical haircut and narrow icy blue eyes. She seemed cold and uncaring if you didn’t know her, and Bulma was thankful she did. 

Checking out the room again, Bulma sighed. She didn’t see anyone who caught her eye, but at least she was here with Eighteen. No matter how lame the night ended at least she was here with her.

“Care to dance?” a short bald headed man nervously asked Eighteen. Eighteen shot him an icy look, she was intimidating but she loved a man who wasn’t afraid of her. “I’d love to,” she said, grabbing his hand. “ _So much for a girls night.”_ Bulma thought.

“Good luck Bulma.” 

“Wait, what should I do?” Bulma called out to her.

“Drink, mingle, find a hot guy.” Eighteen said over her shoulder waving her hand. “Trust me, you’re hot, you’re smart, you don’t need me to wing-woman for you.”

Bulma pouted but decided to head over to a ledge to lean against and watch the crowd. Her body shivered, it was a bit cold for the backless dress she had on, and the cool breeze on the rooftop was starting to give her goosebumps. A few moments passed and she just helplessly watched the crowd, guys hitting on girls and grinding against them to the beat of the music. Bulma couldn’t help but notice people checking her out in her short, risque dress. She felt a bit out of place if she was being honest with herself. She hadn’t gone out for a long time like this. She usually just stuck to her dating apps.

“Hey sweetheart,” a tall frat looking guy said to Bulma putting his arm around her. “Are you here alone? Why don’t you hang out with me?” He was drunk and standing too close to Bulma for her comfort and she could smell the alcohol in his breath. She knew his type the moment she looked at him, he reminded her of her ex. A typical guy who hooked up with any girl who paid attention, cute, but not for her, at least not tonight.

“No, thank you, I’m waiting for someone.” Bulma lied, beginning to walk away.

“Hey, where are you going?” he said, reaching out to grab her arm. “I just want to talk to you, don’t walk away from me.” 

Bulma went to snap at him for having the audacity to touch her without her permission, she usually had no problem handling herself when it came to telling unwanted attention off, but a man stepped in between them. His hair was jet black and styled in a flame point with an intense widow’s peak. He was wearing all black, from his tight black pants, to his leather jacket he had on. He wasn’t overly tall as the frat guy, but he had an incredible imposing presence.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you.” The man said to the frat guy. He had his hand clapped on his arm with a grip so tight Bulma thought he was going to rip his arm off. 

“Shit, sorry man, I-I didn’t know she was your girl,” he stammered out. The hand on his arm seemed to be gripped tighter. “I’ll back off!” He said, shrugging his arm off while he slumped away defeated. 

The man looked at Bulma and asked, “You okay?” His face was angular with a sharp jaw, sharp nose, and high cheekbones, with bronze tan skin and an incredibly muscular body.

Bulma was flustered, there was something familiar about him but she could place her finger on it.“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, I appreciate it.” she told him.

“I’m Bulma.” She said, putting her hand out for a handshake.

“Vegeta,” he said, gripping her small delicate hand in his tough grip. “You know you shouldn’t be alone like this. Someone could snatch you up.”

Bulma blushed and looked at him again, he looked familiar but she couldn’t place him. 

“I know you from somewhere.” She began to say. “Where have I seen you before?”

Vegeta grinned. “Maybe here or there.” 

Bulma laughed, “Okay, Mr. Mysterious, so what brings you here tonight?” Bulma asked him. The Namek wasn’t a typical club, it was more of an upscale venue where you either bought your way in, or knew someone who knew someone.

Vegeta took a sip of his drink and answered, “Just here to blow off some steam.” Bulma nodded. She usually had no problem making small talk, or rather she usually had no problem having her dates fill in the dead air with mindless chit chat that almost always was just them bragging about themselves. But this wasn’t a date, this was just a man infront of her she was already ridiculously attracted to. 

“What brings you here?” He finally asked her.

“Well….” She started to say. She wanted to tell him about her app about how she was hoping she’d find the right person tonight. But it was crazy to say that to a literal stranger of course. So she decided to play it safe. “I know this is silly, but my horoscope basically told me to come here tonight.” She said. Vegeta raised a brow. “Basically today is supposed to be the luckiest day this month for me.”

Vegeta actually smirked. “You can’t be serious. You actually believe in horoscopes?” he questioned her.

Bulma felt her face turn red, she already got enough pestering from Eighteen about her horoscope obsession she didn’t want to be pestered by a practical stranger as well. “Hey, there’s some truth to astrology!” Bulma started to say. Vegeta cut her off, “What do you do for work?” He asked her.

“I work as an engineer at a science and technology company.” She told him. 

Vegeta gave her a look, and asked her, “Tell me more about your job.” 

Bulma was surprised he asked her that, usually men dipped out when she brought up her job, they hated feeling less smart than her, they would rather have her just say she was a model, or temp. Bulma felt a sting of pride that he asked her to go on. So she decided to tell him how she graduated high school and college early and started working at her family's technology company, and how she was looking to be CEO of the entire company when her father retired.

“So, not only are you incredibly gorgeous, you’re also insanely smart.” He said. 

Bulma blushed, and thanked her lucky stars he wasn't intimidated by her job.

“And yet you actually believe in astrology?” He jeered with a laugh.

Bulma crossed her arms, this night wasn’t going the way she wanted it to go. But he was right, she was being silly putting all her hope in her love life on an app she downloaded. 

So she decided to contest. “Look, forget everything I said about my horoscope, do you want to dance?” She asked hopefully. 

Vegeta gave her a hard look, his cold dark eyes piercing into her. Bulma felt a shudder and wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from the look he gave her. “I don’t dance.” He said finally.

Bulma was annoyed, she was tempted to give up for the night but instead she told him, “Fine, suit yourself.” She moved from the ledge to the dance floor and immediately was swarmed with potential dance partners. A tall man spotted her and started dancing behind her, the music in this area was loud and the beat was dropping. After a few minutes of dancing with various partners she felt a strong press against her, his hand on her hips and they both dipped when the beat dropped to match the tempo of the song. She turned around and it was Vegeta, dancing with her. He pulled her closer pressing his strong chest against her body. “I thought you can’t dance?” She asked him flirting. 

He gave her a smirk. “I said ‘I _don’t_ dance’, not that I _can’t_.” They continued dancing until they were practically just grinding on the dance floor together. He put his hand across her body and she leaned her hand against his chest and asked him, “Do you want to get out of here?” He turned her around and kissed her hard, putting his hand on her face and rubbing his thumb on her cheek. He pulled away and took her hand leading her away from the dance floor and out of the venue. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Bulma spend the night together. What happens next is written in the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! This fic went in an entirely different direction than I planned. Also fair warning, Vegeta is a bit OOC. Sorry about that. I hope you can enjoy regardless!

Vegeta held Bulma against the elevator wall pressing her against it with his muscular body. “You know, when I turned you down for a dance, I thought you’d beg or throw yourself at me,” Vegeta whispered in her ear between kisses. “Instead you decided to taunt me, dancing with other men as if they’d appreciate you like I would.” 

“You didn’t strike me as the jealous type, besides I’m a Leo sign and we do what we want,” Bulma said smiling wickedly. “Where’s your place anyways? Or do you want to go to mine?”

“I have a room here, at the hotel.” Vegeta said, barely taking his lips off hers and pressing the elevator button. _Oh wow._ Bulma thought to herself, as soon as Eighteen told her the place they’d be going to tonight Bulma immediately looked it up, The Namek Hotel was pure luxury, five stars and ridiculously expensive. 

They made it outside the room and Vegeta swiped his hotel key on the lock, revealing the massive suite invite. Glancing around the room and eying the bedroom, Bulma asked “You sharing this massive room, or is it all to yourself?” 

“I have it all to myself, well, it’s all for ourselves tonight.” He said with a smirk.

He took Bulma by her hand and led her to the bedroom. Eyeing the massive bed she grabbed Vegeta by his arms and pulled him on top of her sinking into the lush bed. Vegeta kissed her again, tasting her sweet strawberry color stained lips. Bulma ran her fingers through his wild hair kissing him back even harder. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and circled her mouth. 

Bulma shivered with how intimately he kissed her, none of her past hookups had felt as good as this and it felt amazing to be with a man who knew what he was doing. He pulled his lips away from hers and sat up giving her a once over. He then peeled off his tight black t-shirt revealing an unbelievable chest of hard abs covered in various scars and light bruises. Bulma ran her hand over his chest filled with tight muscles feeling his warm skin and scars on her fingertips. She mentally kicked herself for not asking more about him, but that was part of the allure. She had always been attracted to bad boys, boys who were the opposite of her. Bulma grew up following the rules and rarely ever got into trouble, yet she couldn’t help but always be attracted to the type of guys who were rough around the edges. Guys who didn’t follow rules, guys who got into fights, or guys who simply were bad news. 

Vegeta removed Bulma’s dress, careful not to damage the thin straps holding it together. Bulma sucked in her breath as he drank her in and watched as his rough fingers made his way down to her panties, slowly pulling them off and leaving them to the floor. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He said lowering himself to kiss her again. Bulma shivered and could feel herself getting turned on more. Her past hookups had always been sloppy, and rushed, but here they were, taking their time with each other's bodies even though they were practically strangers.

He cupped her breasts and traced his fingers over her erect pink nipples. Slowly, he moved his lips from hers and trailed his way down, eventually kissing her breasts. He trailed his hand down her side and placed his hands over her folds. Feeling how turned on she was by him, he parted her with his hand thrusting two fingers in. Bulma gasped as he pumped his fingers in her, moaning and biting her lip. She pushed her hand through his wild jet black hair, earning a small groan in return. After a few moments he removed his hand and Bulma whimpered. Vegeta smiled and reached over to the nightstand, he opened the drawer and pulled out a condom, placing it between his teeth to rip it open, slipping it on and tossing the gold wrapper to the side. 

Bulma felt goosebumps engulf her entire body. She wanted this to happen, but she also felt a pain of guilt. Tonight was supposed to be different. She was supposed to take this night seriously, and not just fall for a random hookup again. She thought of her horoscope app, the words on her phone, “ _True love is closer than you think,”_ and her conversation with Eighteen. This wasn’t true love, but could it be? She was here, in the moment, underneath the most attractive guy who was worshipping her body like none before, who had listened to her and for once didn’t backtrack with intimidation, and the thought of guilt just melted away.

Vegeta pushed himself into her, and Bulma moaned with pleasure as she felt engulfed by him. Taking the initiative her hands gripped his back and she bucked her hips to set the hard, fast, rhythm. Vegeta, taking the hint, picked up the rhythm until they were both panting and sweating. Feeling herself on the edge of finishing, Bulma moved her hands to his shoulders, and whispered “Lie down,” and motioned Vegeta to get on his back. Separating temporarily, she climbed on top of him, bucking her hip and riding him, until she finally felt herself become undone. Vegeta finished as well and Bulma plopped on top of him. Vegeta moved a sweaty arm around Bulma and pulled her into a passionate kiss again. 

“You’re amazing,” he said to her holding her tight. “Just fantastic.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.” She said with a smile.

After the post sex cleanup, Vegeta offered a fresh t-shirt of his to Bulma. “Stay for the night?” he asked her and his dark almost black eyes looked pleading. Bulma graciously took the t-shirt, putting it on and lied down in bed with him. They were both so exhausted from their activity that after a few moments they both fell asleep, Vegeta holding Bulma tightly.

The gentle sunlight from outside peaked through the windows of the hotel room, softly waking Bulma up in the process. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and noticed the lack of Vegeta in bed. She heard the showering running and felt relieved. She then got up and grabbed her phone, wanting to text Eighteen.

_Last night:_

**Eighteen:** I got your drop pin! Be safe!! I too have a gentleman for the night. Xo

**Eighteen:** Text me when you wake up! 

_Today:_

**Bulma:** Good morning!! Okay I know I wasn’t looking for a hookup, buttttt I hooked up with the HOTTEST guy. It was fire.

**Eighteen:** Tell me every. thing.

**Bulma:** Okay so, when you left with your man, this frat guy was hitting on me and wouldn’t take the hint so this hot mysterious man came in, first I was annoyed because I told him about my horoscope and he totally down played it and he had the audacity to reject me for a dance! So I started dancing with other guys and he totally swopped in all hot and jealous like and….now im in his hotel room the morning after. 

**Eighteen:** Okay wow get it. What’s his name?

**Bulma:** Vegeta...I’m not sure of his last name tbh. Vegeta isn’t really a common name.

When Eighteen didn’t respond right away Bulma was worried. Staring at her phone she kept seeing little typing dots appear then disappear. Finally she responded. 

**Eighteen:** BULMA. You hooked up with VEGETA PRINCE. He’s the #1 ranked MMA fighter!! No wonder he was staying there, he’s in town for a big fight later.

Bulma gasped as she read Eighteen’s text. She understood why he looked so familiar to her now. He must have had his photo in one of those fitness magazines Eighteen would leave lying around their apartment. It also made sense why he was covered in scars and bruises. She looked down on the shirt she was wearing and noticed the small MMA logo printed on it. 

**Bulma:** I had NO idea. I thought he looked vaguely familiar but now I know why. Oh wow. Usually I’m the person of interest. Ha….anyways, he was fantastic in bed and he seems really into me. You think it would be bad if I asked to see him again? Like for real real?

**Eighteen:** I know you’re looking for *the one* B, but he’s always being posted with girls after girls. He has a reputation of being a major player, must come with his good looks and his cocky attitude. I just don’t want to see you hurt.

Bulma felt her heart break. She knew she was being silly thinking this could be more. She hardly knew him, but he was one of the first men in her life to take interest in her and her job. But if Eighteen was right, he most likely was only interested in her like the other girls he went through. And a flashback of her dating history went past her, she was reminded of when she would chase her ex-boyfriend to commit, eating ice cream and crying on the couch with Eighteen, and the amount of times she was ghosted when the person she would be interested would just stop responding to her. She sighed, angry at herself for not sticking with the “only looking for Mr. Right” plan, and falling right back into her old ways. She felt her phone buzz again.

**Eighteen:** I’m sorry Bulma, I just want to let you know. but hey even if he wasn't _Mr. Right forever_ , he was at least _Mr. Right last night_!” 

**Bulma:** You’re right, I’ll see you soon. Xx

Still hearing Vegeta in the shower, Bulma got up peeling off the shirt Vegeta gave her last night, and changed back into her dress. The dress now felt forgein and unlike her. She couldn’t wait to go back into the laboratory wearing jeans and a lab coat. She neatly folded his shirt and left it on the bed. Slipping her heels back on and smoothed down her hair as she walked to the door of the hotel room. Looking back at the shower door, she turned leaving the room and headed towards the elevator. She secretly hoped Vegeta would immediately notice she was missing, come running down the hallway, looking for and declare he wanted more. But time passed, and he wasn’t coming. She finally hit the elevator button and stepped on. After ordering her rideshare, her finger hovered over her horoscope app and she gave in, clicking on the little button and the Leo symbol told her love prediction of the day _‘Love is complicated Leo. Patience is the key. Lucky days this month, the 3rd, 15th, 16th, 22nd, 26th, and the 29th.’_ Bulma felt her eyes water. She knew she was being dramatic, she was a Leo after all. She knew what she was getting into last night and while she had no regrets of what transpired, she just wanted someone who wanted more too.

~~~

It was a busy day at Capsule Corp. Bulma and her team were holding a science and technology convention which was open to all inventors, investors, patent litigators, students and general science enthusiasts. Interns were running around making sure everyone had their proper schedules for the day and their engineers were hard at work making sure all tech ran smoothly. Bulma had been waiting to start the day in her glass office, she was dressed in a tight form fitting dress and her blue hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with pieces framing her face. It had been a little over a week since Bulma spent the night with Vegeta at the Namek Hotel and she couldn’t get him out of her head. She felt guilty she had left without a word, but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of her being another conquest for the night. 

“Bulma, here’s your itinerary for the day,” her assistant Launch told her, and Bulma snapped out of her train of thought. “Also here’s your coffee.” She said as she passed Bulma a hot mug filled with coffee. “Thank you.” Bulma said to her, grabbing the paperwork and drink, taking a drink from her cup Bulma left her office and was ready to tackle the busy day.

After a day of showing off impressive tech, the showstopper of the convention was the Gravity Machine, Bulma’s pride and joy that she spent the last two years on. She was met with a very enthusiastic crowd and the room was filled with applause when her demonstration was over. It was the end of the day and the crowds of people were leaving, leaving the investors and investors to mingle. 

Bulma was finally able to take a break from the convention and was sitting back in her office. She was exhausted but happy at how successful the day went and wanted nothing to do but go home and sleep, when she heard a knock on her door. “Bulma, we have someone who desperately wants to meet you.” Launch told her. “Sure, send them in.” She said.

Then in walked Vegeta, his hair jet black and still flame pointed. His t-shirt tight across his chest with his leather jacket over it with his VISITOR lanyard hanging by his chest. What threw Bulma off however, was the thick black frame glasses he was wearing. Bulma sucked in her breath. He was even more handsome than she remembered. “You know, when you told me you worked at a science and technology company, I didn't realize you meant _the_ science and tech company,” Vegeta spoke softly, grinning at her. “If I knew that, finding you would have been easier.”

“Vegeta? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing glasses? Bulma stammered out.

Vegeta slipped off his glasses and set them on the table. “I was trying to blend in, you know, be incognito, when I heard Capsule Corp. was having a convention I had to go to see if you’d be in attendance, but not only were you in attendance, you’re here, running the show.” he said with a smirk. 

Bulma didn’t know what to say, she felt flustered and taken aback. She didn’t expect to see him again, especially here, in her office. “I..well..you didn’t tell me you were some hot shot MMA fighter.” Bulma stammered at him. “You never asked.” he responded matter of factly. “To be honest, I thought you might have known at first, but when I got out of the shower to talk to you, you were gone. Why did you leave? Did you not enjoy our time together?” he asked her quietly, and he looked almost sad. 

“No I did,” Bulma started to say, feeling her eyes water again. “But in the morning, I texted my friend and she told me about you. About who you were, and your reputation and...I didn’t just want to be just another hookup of yours. I mean I know that’s what it was, and it’s fine. But I felt so stupid, thinking you’d want more maybe.” Bulma finally confessed to him.

Vegeta looked contemplative, he walked over and took her hands in his. “Look, I know I have a reputation, and yeah at first I thought you were just some hot girl. But when you started to tell me about all you did. I was blown away. Then you didn’t grovel at me when I turned you down for a dance. Most girls beg me to be with them, they want the glory of hooking up with an athlete. Not you, you’re different,” Bulma felt her cheeks flush and couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You’re not only gorgeous, you’re career driven, and stupidly smart. When I went to look for you in the bedroom and you were gone without even a trace of our night, I was devastated. I really wanted to see you again.” He told her, his dark brooding eyes piercing into her teal eyes.

Bulma felt her heart racing as Vegeta told her all of this. “I...I don’t know what to say,” she finally confessed. She was being honest too. How many times did she cry to Eighteen about her dismal love life, all the times she spent chasing boys who didn’t want her, or regretting all her hookups that always lead to disappointment. “I didn’t want to leave,” she finally got out. “I just didn’t want to be another girl for the night, I just wanted to get out before I got hurt.” Vegeta held her close for a moment, he put a hand to her face and moved a strand of hair away from her face.

“I would never hurt you, please give me a chance, go out with me sometime, on a real date, give me a chance to be your Mr. Right.” Bulma felt every part of her nerves on fire and reached out to kiss him. Vegeta kissed her back just as passionately and it felt just like that night they had met. After a moment, they pulled away to catch a breath.

“So I take it, that's a yes?” Vegeta said grinning. “Oh I think I can pencil you in to meet again.” She said smiling.

“By the way, you never asked me what sign I was.” Vegeta told her teasingly.

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you’re a Capricorn.” Bulma said with her eyes bulging.

"I’m a Sagittarius,” he told her. “Before I could find you again, I did some astrology research and it turns out Leo signs and Sagittarius signs are,-”

“They’re a perfect match.” Bulma said cutting him off while smiling.

“A perfect match.” He repeated and pulled her in for another kiss.

**THE END**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just curious, what song do you imagine Vegeta and Bulma dancing to in chapter one? I personally had "Slow Down" by Selena Gomez in my head, but any song works! 
> 
> Also, I apologize if I get anything about horoscopes/astrology wrong. I did some research but I'm definitely not an expert, and I'd love to learn more. I just want a fun fluffy story so I really hope this works!
> 
> Thank you again, for reading! I appreciate every like, and kudos I get! <3
> 
> And as always please feel free to follow me on twitter @pastelgothicc 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Apologies if characters are a bit OOC, I really struggled to write this and as usual it was supposed to be a one shot that'll very likely end up being at least two chapters. 
> 
> Feel free to connect with me on twitter @pastelgothicc <3 
> 
> Also if you're a reader of my other fic, "The Saiyan Game" I apologize for the long wait for the new chapter, I'm working on it! <3


End file.
